The Fall Of Magneto
by Mariow1991
Summary: I own nothing. Marvel owns all names/characters and locations. I am a huge X-Men fan and a bigger Storm (Ororo Munroe) fan. This is a short story about Storm Vs Magneto. Sorry for the typos.
1. Chapter 1

I have own no character or setting in this Story. All material belong to Marvel Comics. Please review.

Ororo Munroe had seen the terror in Remy's eyes as the sheet of metal flew toward his head, severing it from his body. Magneto had become more sinister than he had ever been known for. The death of Lorna had pushed him over the edge and he blamed the X-men for it. Somehow he and Mystique had managed to slip through the protection of the security system surrounding Xaiver's School For Gifted Youngsters and found the X-men training in the Danger Room. Cyclops shot a powerful optic blast toward Magneto who blocked it with an electromagnetic shield. Magneto used his power tear two large sheets of the metal covering one of the walls and slammed them on the sides of Cyclops body. Cyclops fell limply. Kitty and Mystique fought fiercely against one another. Storm shook herself from the shock of Remy's death and sent a powerful bolt of lightning from her hands sending Mystique flying through the air.

"Kitty, get to a safe place and contact the rest of the team. Go now!" Storm yelled. Kitty nodded a phased through a wall. Most of the team had gone to take the students of the school out on a field trip. Storm and Magneto stood staring at one another. There was a blood thirst in his eyes. It sent a cold chill down her spin. Magneto was known for being a menace to the X-Men as well as being one of their most formidable foes. But never before had he sought to kill them.

" Erik, your crimes will paid in accordance. Blood for blood." Storm spit, her accent as bold as her flowing white locks. Her beauty was nonparallel even through her pain and anger. Rain poured inside the large room and lightning bounced aimlessly. Thunder shook the room and winds howled at high sppeds.

Magneto raised a hand in the air and used his power to manipulate the magnetic pulses surging from the lightning to strengthen his powers. Magneto charged toward Storm and threw a magnetic pulse in her direction. Storm flew swiftly and wrapped her body in a cocoon of wind. All the times that they had fought were in no comparison. In many ways she had held back. Promising to never kill unless she absolutely had to. The temperature dropped to below negative two degrees and the rain turned to pure blocks of ice. Magneto protected himself with shields. He ripped more metal from the walls and sent them flying toward her. He knew she meant words but he would not be so easily stopped. All the X-Men would parish for Lorna's death. They were responsible for her mascaraed body. They should have protected her. They had every chance of saving her. He refused to believe otherwise.

"Your powers are like ants to men compared to mine, Wind Rider. You and your X-Men will die for the death of Lorna." He screamed. The metal from the room pealed from its place and began to enclose around Ororo. Fury ignited within her. She used the wind to push the metal sheets away from her. She felt a powerful force hit her in the back of her head causing her to fall to the ground. Magneto had found a way to send a magnetic pulse through her wind shield. He stood in front of her and wrapped metal around he waist and hands to pin the to the ground.

"Your friends will meet you soon in death" He said.

"You forget Magneto, that I can control the very air in your lungs." Magneto fell gasping for breath. The binds holding Storm weakened and she stood over him. She intensified the cold around him and caused a cloud of rain to fall like a bucket on top of him before flash freezing his body. His face had an expression of terror on it. She raised a hand toward him and sent a bolt of lighting from her finger tips. His body broke into piece. Storm ran to Cyclops and placed a finger on his pulse. He was alive but barely. She raised him up with the help of the wind and took a finally tearful look at her fallen friend Gambit.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had passed since Magneto and Remy's death. Ororo had left the mansion and the X-Men to recover emotionally and mentally. There had been a change in her. A change that she feared. She had always said that she would never kill again. Why had she let her anger control her in the way that it did. Why did she stoop so low as to shed blood in an act of revenge. She knew the answer. Remy was like a brother to her. They had a common ground and similar background in many ways. Life just seemed like a hollow void without him there. Storm looked around her surroundings. Paris was a beautiful place in the fall. The little shops and aromas of bakery's were soothing to the eyes and senses. She had been sitting on the edge of a water fountain for nearly four hours twisted in her own thoughts. She stood and began to walk the streets. She and the X-Men had roamed these streets many of times but it was always when searching for someone on a mission. This time she was here to clear the thoughts that were overwhelming to her. She turned a she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excusez-Moi, Miss," said the man. He was short and stalky. With auburn hair that looked so similar to Remy's that she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"Yes, may I help you?" She said carefully.

"My name is Jamyson Paix. Are you not Ororo T'Challa? La Reine De Wakanda?"

" Yes, I was once the Queen of Wakanda. But, I am no longer married to King T'Challa."

" I knew it was you. I have always thought you were too beautiful to be married to him." This startled her for a moment. She was used to being called beautiful, but never had she heard anyone speak of T'Challa in such a way. That and the fact that he was was stroking her long hair. She thanked him and began walking away swiftly. It was getting dark and she wanted to get to her hotel room as fast as she possibly could. She was about fifteen miles away from her hotel and thought she would get there faster through flight. The winds beckoned at her thought and lifted her. She was still a bit jet lagged from the plane she took but nothing compared to true flight. She loved the feeling the wind surrounding her. The feeling gave her a moment of peace from the agony that was piercing through her brain. She was at her destination to quickly. Reaching the Raphael in less than two minutes. It was one of the largest hotels she had ever stayed in. State of the art in almost every way. And as much as it cost at night it had better be. She walked lightly into the hotel entrance and was greeted by the concierge who handed her a letter that had been sent to her while she was away. She looked at it and opened it carefully. It was hand written note.

Storm,

Meet me at the **Chez Casimir ****at 9:00. Be sure to watch your back. There's trouble searching for you. **

** A Friend.**

** Storm crumpled the letter in her hand and looked around her. There was nothing out of the ordinary but that never meant too much. '****_Well so much for time off.' _****She thought to herself. She looked at her watch on her arm. It was fifteen till nine. She turned around and walked back out of the hotel. Walking would have taken a little over an hour. She could be there in less than five minutes if she flew. She changed her mind and decided to save all her strength in case anything were to happen. She waived down a taxi and slid into the back seat. She had her GPS on her phone to make sure that her driver was taking her to her correct location. Go figure he wasn't.**

**"Excuse me Sir, you took the wrong turn." The driver parked and held a gun toward her. **

**"Shut up and remove your clothes." He said. Storm Looked at him unfazed by neither the gun nor the driver. **

**"Dammit bitch, do as I say or blow your head off."**

** Storm laughed heartily. Her blue eyes turned it's glowing white and fear registered in the mans heart.**

**"****Mère de Dieu****" Screamed the man. The temperature in the car dropped steeply. The man tried to open his door but it was frozen solid.**

**"What's wrong hunny? You don't wanna play anymore?" She said with a mixture of evil and seduction. There was a rumble of thunder above them. The man began to cry violently. Asking for forgiveness and begging for her to let him go. Suddenly a tearing sound came from the outside of the car and the door was torn off. The man was snatched from the car and a familiar face peered in. **

**"Logan!" Gasped Storm.**

**" Ro, what the hell do ya think yer doin'? He shouted.**

**"He was about to try and rape me Logan, what the hell else does it look like?" Storm pushed her door open and stood staring at him furiously. A thunderstorm was brewing above them. The lightning filling the dark sky excessively. **

**"Storm, do ya mind stopping that before ya destroy half of France?" Ororo looked at him even colder but made the storm disappear instantly. **

"Why are you here, Logan!" She demanded more than asked.

"Someone had to watch after ya. That and because we found out that Mystique rounded up some other wack jobs to return the favor from you killin'..."

"Let them come. I fear them not." She walked off heading toward lord knew where.

"What happened to ya Storm? Ya've never been like this. Not even when you were being controlled by Emma. Ya always have been strong. You were strong when Cyclops wasn't. You were strong when the Professor and Jean died. What's happening to ya? Where did the Ororo I know go?" Storm stood in place, tears trickling down her cheeks.

She turned and walked over to him. Without even thinking about it she slapped him. A mixture of anger and shock etched across his face. Angered though he was, he would never retaliate against her. No, not Storm.

"I am no longer the woman you knew, Logan. Now leave me alone. Do not come after me." She said as she turned and flew away.

Logan watched as she flew off. Suddenly rain began to pour down on him. '_Great, thanks a lot Ro.' _He thought to himself. Logan looked around. The man who had tried to attack Storm was long gone. But Logan wasn't going to let him go that easily. His scent still lingered enough for Logan to pick it up and follow it. Ten minutes later he ended up at a boat dock. The scent lead to a large yacht with the words '_L'Arche d'or_' written on the side of it. From what he could tell there were about thirty-five men on board. _'Good,' _he thought, _'I've been looking for a good scrap.'_ Logan leaped silently onto a rail on the edge of the yacht. There were maybe five men doing rounds as he crept quietly around the the deck. He quietly leaped out of sight as one of the men walked in his direction. As the man passed by he slowly crept toward him. Everything would have went as planned if it weren't for a loose floor board that gave away his position. Logan tackled him with a hand over his mouth and a adamantium claw held to his throat.

"Make one sound and I'll make sure that ya bleed out like a pig, asshole." He growled. The man nodded in understanding. There was a call on the mans phone. Logan took it and answered without speaking.

"Etienne? Answer me boy." Said the man on the phone. Logan put the phone to Etienne's ear and pushed a little harder on his throat with his extended claw.

"Oui, monsieur."

"Bring me my favorite pistol. And do it promptly." He said before hanging up.

Logan punched him in his head, knocking him out cold. Leaving him there, Logan snuck passed the remaining guards and entered undetected down the stairwell leading to the lower levels of the yacht. Logan's senses were on high alert. There was the familiar scent in the air of the man from earlier. He followed the sounds of pleading and begging for mercy. Extending his claws he burst through the door to find fifteen men standing with guns pointed toward the door, while another heftier one stood with his foot on the head of the one from the taxi earlier.

"Kill him!" shouted the man who was clearly in charge. Logan moved swiftly and fluidly. Taking each one down. More came flooding through the doors and he leaped behind the boss with his claws to his throat.

"Take a step and I'll slice his fucking head off." Logan said calmly. The man lifted a hand to tell the others to lower their weapons.

"What do ya want with the white haired woman yer punk goon here tried to kidnap and rape today?"

"I did not tell him to rape her, that was of his own accord,"He answered trying to wrench his neck away from the blades pushed against his neck, "She is worth millions to many people. We had heard that she was her and my associates wanted her. Them as well as countless others."

"Why do they want her?" Logan asked. His anger was boiling his blood.

"Something about her being the a Princess or a Queen or something. That is all I know." Logan threw the man toward the his guards and leapt out of a window into Seine River. Pushing himself to find Storm. Not only were the Brotherhood after her. So were countless others.

Storm flew through the night sky aimlessly. She knew she was in London. She landed on top of the roof of a large building. Looking out over the English city that once was so beautiful to her and made her feel so much life now left her feeling like a vacant empty shell. It wasn't London's fault. It was the fact that nothing was making her happy. Not even sailing on the winds. She tried hard to keep a latch on her emotions but she truly wanted nothing more than to let go and scream. She raised her head to the sky and began a prayer to her Goddess.

"Bright Lady, give me the strength I need. Help me, my mother. Help me to lose the pain that strikes my heart with more fury than the lightning of the sky. Give me the strength and courage to battle these demons that are breaking away the very essence of my very being. Shine your favor on your daughter." Storm felt a warm breeze brush against her gently. She knew it was from The Bright Lady herself. For the night air had been naturally cold before. Feeling a slither of peace within her, she decided to find her way back to her hotel. Standing, she decided to try something she had not done in several years. Instead of letting the wind carry her off she decided to free fall. She leapt of the edge and let the wind catch her before she connected with the ground. An hour later she was in Paris once more. She landed in front of her hotel. And made her way to her room. She walked in to her massive room and felt something was wrong. She had left a light on in the bathroom. A habit that she had done most of her adult life. But it was off.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, eyes flashing white.

"My my my Ororo. Must you be so pushy toward your guest?"Came the voice of a woman.

Elektra came walking out from around a corner. Suddenly the room was filled with members of the Hand.

"You dare challenge a Goddess, Elektra?" Storm said angrily. Elektra held her sais in her hands, ready to attack. Storm's hands glowed as it became charged with lightning. All hell was about to break loose and everyone in the vicinity was about to feel it.


End file.
